


Несовпадение

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Raella



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Коммандер Шепард хочет Джеймса Вегу, но не любит. Но Джеймс Вега такой большой, а большое видится на расстоянии...
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921018
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Несовпадение

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на маскулинность
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Когда Шепард вернулась под конвоем на Землю, ее переполняла горечь, будто водка, щедро налитая в рюмку — с горкой. Ей казалось, что ничего хорошего ее здесь не ждет. В целом она почти не ошиблась: допросы, придирки, подозрения и в самом деле доводили до исступления. Но камера ей досталась действительно удобная и комфортабельная, Андерсон не соврал. Он оказался прав и насчет охранника — ах, пардон, телохранителя. «Джеймс Вега тебе понравится, обещаю. Он хороший парень и настоящий герой».

Как минимум с первой частью этого утверждения Шепард согласилась: Джим Вега ей и вправду понравился. Высокий, здоровенный, непрошибаемо жизнерадостный, он сразил ее наповал витальностью и отчетливым ароматом мужских феромонов. «Валить и трахать», — сказала бы Джек.

Жаль, Шепард могла себе это позволить только в фантазиях. Отношения подследственной и охранника — или телохранителя? — секса не предусматривали. Все, что ей оставалось, — невинный флирт. Подхваченный, кстати, с большим энтузиазмом. Они с Вегой радостно перекидывались шуточками, порой двусмысленными, и пожирали друг друга восторженными взглядами, когда думали, что второй этого не замечает. Шепард тихо млела, представляя, как стащит с него футболку и рассмотрит вблизи и завлекательные татуировки, и могучие мышцы, и шрамы — такие светлые на смуглой коже. Потрогает и попробует на вкус всю эту маскулинную роскошь. Ощутит на себе его крупные и горячие ладони. И в кои-то веки не давала себе труда вести серьезные душеспасительные беседы. Ей вполне хватало флирта, глубокий внутренний мир лейтенанта Веги ее совершенно не интересовал. Если честно, она сильно сомневалась в его наличии. Ну какой еще глубокий внутренний мир может быть у криво ухмыляющегося качка? Да и зачем он ему? Вы поглядите на этот пресс, на эти великолепные трапеции и восхитительные широчайшие! Шепард сглатывала слюну, улыбалась незатейливым остротам лейтенанта и блаженно купалась в ответном восхищении, которым лучились его глаза.

А потом на Землю прилетели Жнецы, и Шепард резко стало не до слюней и не до флирта. Война засосала их всех гигантским межзвездным торнадо, закрутила, лупя обо все острые углы разом, забрала все силы и все внимание, и даже немного сверх. И по странной прихоти судьбы лейтенанта Вегу закрутило рядом.

Андерсон опять оказался прав, назвав этого парня героем — Шепард ни разу не пожалела, что Вега попал на ее обожаемую «Нормандию». В редкие минуты передышки между миссиями они продолжали болтать и перешучиваться. И раз уж Джим Вега сделался ее подчиненным, Шепард все-таки засучила рукава и провела инвентаризацию его тараканов, как регулярно проделывала это со всем остальным экипажем. Обнаруженное ее обескуражило. Во-первых, глубокий внутренний мир у него все-таки имелся. Во-вторых, ей пришлось признать, что она принимала за глупость сомнительное чувство юмора лейтенанта Веги. И этот юмор был щитом, заглянуть за который ей все еще не дозволялось. В-третьих, она перепутала с вожделением в его взгляде куда более возвышенное чувство: обожание — почти обожествление. Коммандер Шепард была для Джима Веги иконой, гребанной святой с сияющим нимбом над головой. И если первые две истины пришлись ей по нраву, что делать с третьей, Шепард решительно не представляла. Она все еще была не против сократить дистанцию и закрутить интрижку, но это оскорбило бы его чувства верующего. Отчаявшись, она задала ему прямой и солдафонский вопрос: «И что же мне сделать, чтобы ты увидел во мне женщину?» И получила ответ не менее прямой: «Перестать быть Шепард?»

Она просто сдала назад, раздумывая, что ей полагается делать дальше: обижаться, злиться, смеяться или плакать? Гамма чувств оказалась слишком сложной, а времени на рефлексию не оставалось, так что Шепард просто сделала вид, будто этого разговора не было. И не прогадала: вместо объекта эротических фантазий она получила верного друга.

А потом пресловутое торнадо войны закинуло их обратно к Земле. И Шепард, оценивая имеющиеся активы, не могла не признать с грустью, что текущий цикл имеет все шансы укатиться Жнецам под хвост. Это ли не повод наплевать на условности и напоследок-таки затащить лейтенанта Вегу в свою каюту, как она однажды проделала это с лейтенантом Аленко?

Символическая ночь перед решающим боем: ночь надежды, ночь погони за ускользающей радостью, ночь борьбы со страхом смерти…

Она провела ее одна. Хотя бы потому, что все еще оставалась коммандером Шепард. Мимолетное удовольствие и иллюзия тепла не стоили разочарования в глазах Веги.

А вскоре она умерла. Снова.

Воскресать во второй раз оказалось гораздо паршивее, чем в первый. «Меня зовут коммандер Шепард, — находясь в тотальной тьме и тишине твердила она себе и изо всех сил пыталась не спятить от боли, страха и отчаяния. — И я все еще жива!»

Как ей сказали много позже, она болталась между жизнью и смертью больше года. Цепная реакция, которую она запустила, была обязана уничтожить и Жнецов, и гетов, и ретрансляторы, и СУЗИ, и, по идее, ее саму. Но ей повезло.

Так твердили все, кто приходил к ней в палату после того, как врачи разрешили посещения. Все, что могла сообщить Шепард в ответ, — это вслепую моргнуть один раз, имея в виду «да», и два раза, говоря «нет». Слишком многое в ее организме было завязано на сгоревшие к чертям церберовские импланты. Слышала она пока тоже неважно. Но достаточно, чтобы устать и от торжественных речей, и от ободряющих слов, и от заверений в том, что «все будет хорошо». Потому что это самое «все хорошо» значило, что она всего лишь сможет видеть, слышать, передвигаться и самостоятельно себя обслуживать. Но любая маломальская нагрузка заново уложит ее в гроб, и на этот раз окончательно.

Ее навещали и альянсовские шишки, и старые сослуживцы, и друзья, с которыми она не раз проходила сквозь ад. Они все и в самом деле были искренне рады видеть ее живой. И сперва заглядывали к ней ежедневно. Потом — несколько раз в неделю. Потом — несколько раз в месяц. У них всех была своя жизнь, и весьма насыщенная. Насыщенная жизнь Шепард состояла в том, что ей приходилось заново учиться говорить, держать в руках ложку и никого не ждать. Даже Вегу, который приходил к ней каждый раз внезапно и после долгих перерывов, принося вместо цветов и слов ободрения дурацкие шуточки и пустяковые новости, о которых не рассказывали по радио. О том, что в сквере напротив снова запустили фонтан, а детскому дому в паре кварталов от госпиталя подарили списанного «Фенриса». Что неделю назад в Брюсселе устроили первый после победы над Жнецами фестиваль вафель, а элкор, сыгравший Гамлета, вызвал на публичную творческую дуэль ханара, сыгравшего Бласто. И ей нравились такие новости.

После того, как глазные импланты Шепард, наконец, прижились, она заметила у Веги и новые лычки, и новый шрам на лбу, и новые морщины. Он сбросил с десяток килограммов и приобрел привычку то и дело поглядывать на коммуникатор. А вот улыбался Джеймс все так же бесхитростно, по-прежнему был возмутительно сексуален и продолжал флиртовать с ней так, как будто видел перед собой не высохшую седую банши, которую показывало ей зеркало, а все ту же Лолу. И ей действительно хотелось улыбаться в ответ.

Однажды он пришел к ней непривычно хмурый, в альянсовском кителе с глухим воротником, закрывшим край татуировки на шее, и золотыми капитанскими нашивками на плечах.

— Я попрощаться, Лола, — пробормотал он, глядя на фуражку, которую крутил в руках. — Надолго. Нас отправляют en culo profundo. В страшную дыру, в общем. Пиратов гонять.

Ее сердце упало, но Шепард слабо усмехнулась:

— Надери им задницы как следует, Джимми.

— Ага. — Он поднял на нее взгляд и спросил смущенно: — Ты будешь меня ждать? Я не знаю, как там со связью. Но… я был бы рад, если бы ты время от времени мне писала.

— Хорошо, Джим, конечно буду, — кивнула она, улыбаясь уже по-настоящему. — И ты тоже пиши. Удачи тебе.

Она написала ему уже через неделю: коротенькое посланьице в две фразы. В конце концов, ее нынешняя жизнь вовсе не изобиловала событиями. Джим ответил только через месяц, пространным письмом, сплошь состоящим из забавных историй и хвастовства.

Такое же развеселое письмо Шепард отправила друзьям по интернату после бойни на Элизиуме, убеждая в том, что она осталась жива, не столько их, сколько себя. И теперь ей пришлось отложить КПК, налить из кулера воды и выхлебать целый стакан, прежде чем ее сердце перестало стучать в паническом испуге. Она настрочила ответ в тот же день. Снова всего две фразы: «Я жду тебя, Джим Вега. Пожалуйста, вернись живым!»

Он ответил на следующие сутки: «Постараюсь, Лола. Смотри, не скисни там без меня от скуки. Придумай себе развлечение, ладно?»

Никогда раньше Шепард не приходилось ждать кого-то с войны. Как-то так получалось, что ждали и волновались за нее, а ей самой было некогда тратить на это время и силы. Сейчас время и силы у нее были — изматывающие медицинские процедуры оказались не такими уж и изматывающими, чтобы помешать ей гонять бесплодные тревожные мысли. Поэтому она решила последовать совету и в первый раз после воскрешения созвала в палату журналистов. И сообщила всему миру о своем желании организовать фонд помощи жертвам войны.

Медики в голос твердили, что работать ей еще рано, но когда это коммандера — а теперь уже полковника — Шепард волновало чужое мнение? Переписка с юристами и меценатами, встречи с представителями разнообразных СМИ, консультации Лиары насчет персонала и финансовых вложений не только заставили ее отвлечься, но подарили и новый смысл, и желание жить. Шепард снова почувствовала себя в строю.

Но думать о Веге не перестала.

Переписка с ним сделалась такой же важной частью ее жизни, как видеоконференции и благотворительные марафоны. Оказалось, если изложить мысли буквами, многие вещи становились понятнее. Поэтому ее письма стали куда более частыми и объемными. В них появились тепло и искренность. Со временем Вега тоже перестал прятаться за шуточками и начал рассказывать о вещах, которые его беспокоят, более откровенно. Шепард разглядела сквозь скупые строчки и горечь, и сомнения, и они ей были прекрасно знакомы. Она пыталась помочь Джиму с ними справиться и помогала этим себе.

А потому все-таки сумела себя простить за все сделанное и несделанное. Расправила плечи и снова начала мечтать. Хотя бы о том, как когда-нибудь попросит Вегу снять футболку, чтобы дать ей полюбоваться на все эти замечательные татуировки, шрамы и мышцы. А потом просто его обнимет и прижмется лбом к его плечу. И для начала попросила врачей все-таки удалить с ее лица и тела уродующие шрамы, заново выкрасила волосы в ярко-рыжий цвет и заказала себе элегантную трость взамен несомненно удобной, но удручающе безобразной ортопедической клюки.

Вега вернулся через год, когда врачи начали всерьез поговаривать о ее выписке. Шагнул за порог, внезапно сгреб ее в охапку и закружил по палате.

— Привет, Лола, — сказал он хрипло и поставил ее на пол, не убирая рук с талии.

— Привет, Джим, — отозвалась Шепард, все так же держась за его плечи.

Ее сердце бухало в груди маленьким огненным кулаком, кровь была готова вскипеть, а дыхание безнадежно сбилось под напором сумасшедшей смеси радости, нежности и желания.

— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил он встревоженно, заглядывая ей в глаза, и обнял ее чуть крепче.

Шепард ощущала его большие горячие ладони на своей коже даже сквозь ткань. Слышала, что сам Вега дышит так, будто бежал в госпиталь бегом от самого космопорта. Видела странные искры в его взгляде. И скользнула пальцами вверх по его шее, обводя зубцы татуировки.

— Ну, — начала она, — я по-прежнему Шепард...

— Maldicion! — перебив ее, буркнул Джеймс. — Я был придурком. Можешь дать мне по морде, если хочешь. Потом.

И прижался к ее губам поцелуем. Шепард хмыкнула и ответила со всем жаром, что накопился у нее за это время. Когда они, прерывисто дыша, все же оторвались друг от друга, Вега, не выпуская ее из объятий, спросил:

— Ты придумала, где будешь жить после того, как тебя выпустят из госпиталя?

Она помотала головой. Несмотря на то, что Силверсан Стрип давно восстановили, ей не хотелось встречаться с призраками прошлого. А другого жилья у нее и вправду не было.

— Тогда поехали в Тихуану, — предложил Джеймс. — У меня там домик в тихом районе, дядино наследство.

— А ты не торопишь события? — насмешливо фыркнула Шепард вместо «Да! Конечно!», которые вертелись у нее на языке.

— Шутишь, что ли? По-моему, я наоборот безбожно торможу. Поедешь?

— Ага, — сказала Шепард и все-таки уткнулась лбом в его плечо.


End file.
